PGSM: A New Evil
by Harry James Potter B7
Summary: This is an extension of PGSM. It takes place two years after the Special Act. There is a new evil that wants the Mystic Silver Crystal. Where is the crystal? Also what is up with Minako and a boy she likes? Is this boy the key to the Mystic Silver Crystal


**PGSM: The new Evil**

**Chapter 1: Life or Death**

"Usagi I was hoping that you could come help me with my wedding. It's going to be in San Francisco. You and Mamoru would have to fly to the United States. You see Motikie has some family in the United States. He does not get to see them a lot so this is also going to be like a family reunion for them."

"Makoto-chan I would love to help you. Have you contacted Ami-chan yet to tell her? If you have not you should."

"Well I am going to call her next. I thought I should call you first. After all you called me first when you where planning your wedding."

"Well thank you for this honor. It means a lot to me. Um how are we going to contact Minako- chan?"

"I don't know. Things like that was always your strength. You will find a way. Have fun with that."

"What about Rei-chan? Who should tell her?"

"Well I had not thought of that. Is she still up in the mountains? If so you should go. If she is at the temple you should go."

"Wait let me get this right. You want me to go to Rei and tell her to do what?"

"I want you to invite her along with you. The more help I can get the better. Oh well I have to go. We are arriving at the home of Motoki's relatives."

"Ok call tonight and I will tell you if I have contacted anyone and their responses." With a click the line and the talk was over. It has been two years since the last fight and Usagi's marriage to Momaru. For a long time Makoto-chan has been putting off her wedding to her longtime boyfriend Motoki. She never did tell anyone her reasons for this, but after a long time she is saying she is going through with it. Rei-chan has been going between her temple and the mountains working on enhancing her abilities that she has had since she was a young girl. Ami-chan went back to the United States to finish her education in the medical field. She was already the youngest doctor but she wanted to become even more skilled. Minako chan had gone on to become the most famous singer in the world. Her music was being recorded in many different languages. All five of them had the life they wanted. Luna was living with Usagi's mom and was always around if Usagi needed to talk to her. Life could not get any better for them.

"So how is Makoto-chan?"

"She is doing well. They are just now getting to his relatives home."

"That is good to hear."

"I need to go find Rei. Want to help?"

"Usagi you should know the answer to that one."

"Well then Mamoru I take it as a yes"

"Usagi you truly are one of a kind. So where do we look first? And would u want some outside help finding her?"

"If you mean those guardians of yours that would be nice."

"Master you called for us?" Came a strong, determined voice from behind.

"Kunzite, Zosite, Nephrite, Jadeite. Usagi would like some help finding Rei-chan, Sailor Mars."

"Master we will find her. Do you have a message for her?"

"Yes I do. She needs to come here as soon as possible."

"Princess we will do as you wish. Zosite, Nephrite, Jadeite come with me. We will look in the part of the mountains she goes first. Then we will look at the temple." Kunzite said.

"Thank you." Usagi said. The four men disappeared with four puffs of smoke and a loud bang.

"Do you think Rei-chan will react well when she sees those four?"

"We will soon find out. Now don't you have to find a way to contact Minako chan?"

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me Mamoru. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you."

"Well let's not even think about that."

"Ok that sounds good. Now how to contact Minako. I can't just call her cell. She probably does not have it on her."

"Hun it's worth a try. You never know these things until you try them out."

"You are right I will try her cell. Um where is my cell?"

"Honestly fool you expect…"

"Found it. Minako is that really you?"

"Usagi who else would it be?"

"Ok just to make sure how did we first meet?"

"We first met but did not know each other. It was at the base of that jewel thief's hide out. At that point you did not know who you really where. Happy now?"

"Yes I am. I just did not think you would really answer your cell. Now onto the business at hand. Makoto-chan is going on with the wedding. It's going to be in the United States. She wants all of us to go help her with the wedding. Mamoru and I will be leaving tomorrow hopefully with Rei-chan. Makoto-chan said she would call me tonight so I could find out where exactly we are to go."

"Well this is good. When you know where we need to go call me. I just happen to be in San Francisco tonight for a concert. I am going to be here for a week and then I get some time off from my singing. The manager says I have been working too hard and that I need some time to disappear from the world."

"That is perfect. Now you will really be able to help with the wedding preparations."

"Well Usagi I have to go now. I look forward to seeing you soon. Call me when you know where to go for the wedding." With another click the second call of the day ended.

"So we are leaving tomorrow?"

"I hope so. That is what I am planning. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No there is nothing wrong with that. We just now need to start packing. I don't know how long we are going to be there so we need to get ready."

"You are right. You go start packing and I will go get Luna." Without a second word Usagi was out the door and on her way to her mother's home. Little did she know that she would be needed again to save the world from a new evil?

"Usagi are you home for good? Have you finally left him?"

"Mother, not funny. I have just come to get Luna. She is going to want to come with me."

"Luna come down Usagi is here and it sounds like she needs your help again."

"Usagi what is it?"

"Luna we are going to the United States. Makoto-chan is going through with the wedding and she wants us to go help her with the wedding preparations."

"Usagi you are inviting Luna but not me your own mother to help Makoto-chan with her wedding?"

"Mother Makoto-chan just wants close friends to help her. I am sorry. I will try to get you to the wedding itself."

"Ok Usagi that would be good. Now you and Luna go and have fun. Wish Makoto-chan well for me."

"We will. Bye Mother." Usagi and Luna sprinted right back to Usagi's home as fast as their legs would take them. What they did not know is that they were being watched from above.

"Luna welcome. It's good to see you again. I don't get to see you that much."

"Mamoru it truly has been too long. So we have a wedding to get ready for?"

"Looks like it. Let's hope what happened with Usagi and me right before our wedding happens again with this new wedding."

"Agreed. Usagi where is Rei-chan?" Right when Luna asked this the front door opened again.

"I am right here. I got your message. What is going on?" Rei-chan was standing there in her white top and red bottom.

"Rei, we have good news. Makoto-chan is finally going through with the wedding. She wants all of us to go to the United States and help her with the wedding preparations."

"This is good news. When do we leave for America?"

"I am planning on leaving tomorrow."

"That would be good. May I spend the night here? I don't want to have to go all the way back to the temple."

"You are always welcome here."

"Thank you Mamoru. I feel something strange. I feel like someone was watching me come here. I could feel eyes on my back for the longest time. We should be on our guard."

"Are you positive about this?"

"Yes Usagi I feel a force is out there and I might want to harm us. I have been in the mountains to improve my senses and they are definitely telling me something is not right."

"Ok well thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." The rest of the day was spent packing and getting ready for the next day. There was packing and cleaning.

"Hello Makoto how are you doing?"

"I am doing well. Have you gotten in contact with Minako and Rei yet?"

"Yes I have. In fact Rei is right here next to me."

"Good to hear. Now then you are to get a flight to San Francisco Airport. Call me when you get close and I will have a ride meet you there."

"Or we could have Minako pick us up. She is doing a concert in San Francisco."

"That sounds good. Give me a call when you two meet up. I will give you directions as to where to go from there."

"Makoto-chan I will do that. I will get a flight set for tonight. Have you heard form Ami-chan?"

"Yes she is going to be driving up from Los Angeles or as they call it here L.A."

"Cool well I will talk to you later."

"Ok." Yet again a long distance phone call ended. (Them and their darned long distance phone calls. How many can one person make in one day? Wait don't answer that, just keep reading.)

"How is Makoto-chan?"

"She is doing alright."

"Usagi the flight is set. I heard you say where to go and the time frame you wanted for the flight and called over to the airport and got the tickets. We just have to go there and give them some information and we have the flight."

"Thank you Mamoru. You truly are the best man for me you know that?"

"Somehow you keep reminding me that every day."

"Ok are you two done? If so can we get to the airport? It's nearly eleven o'clock now. There is bound to be a line there so let's go." Rei-chan said. The four of them went out to Usagi's car and headed to the airport.

"Rei you where right about one thing, the line was long."

"Usagi, that was not needed. Now let's all just enjoy our flight." Mamoru said.

"Master I hate to disturb your flight but we have news you need to get. A new evil has come." Mamoru had just put on his headphones when he heard a voice say this. Then it came: Moonlight Sonata. He knew who was talking to him.

"Zoisite what else do you know about this evil?"

"Master this new evil is creating a new breed of Yuma. These new Yuma are stronger than even Shiel and Swor. You remember how strong those two Yuma where. Well these are much stronger. We do not know who they are targeting. Stay on you guard. When you land we will be there in the place of Minako's guards. We have already informed her of this so don't worry."

"Should I tell Usagi?"

"We will all talk about this and what to do about it when you land and we have a chance to talk."

"Thank you Zoisite, for this information."

"Any time master. Whenever there is information like this we will give it to you."

"Ok now let me enjoy my flight."

"Yes master." Then the music was gone. Mamoru was suddenly sitting on rocks covered in ice. It was like sitting in an ice stone throne. He felt like someone had just slaped him with a hand of ice water. His sweat was a cold sweat. It felt like frozen drops of water where coming down his face and body. Then he felt her hand in his and her head on his chest.

"What's wrong Mamoru? You seem tense."

"Zoisite just gave me some news. This news is not good. I am now fearing your life. There is a new evil. Who it wants is still unknown to us. It is also creating a new breed of Yuma. This new kind of Yuma is stronger than even Shiel and Swor."

"Rei was right about that as well. This is not good. We can't transform any more. That sword only worked once. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Whatever we do we need to do it quick"

"Usagi I know that. Zoisite and the other four are going to meet us at the airport. They will be there in place of Minako's guards what would have been there waiting for us. Now let's try to enjoy our flight." Usagi just had a bad feeling about what was going to happen when they got to the United States. The two of them fell into two different kinds of sleep. Mamoru had a kind of sleep that made him feel like he was awake yet knowing he was asleep. It was not a very restful kind of sleep. Usagi fell into a very restful sleep. She was so asleep that when Mamoru was waking her up she tried to push him away just so she could stay being asleep

"USAGI, WAKE UP! YUMA ATTACK! WAKE UP!"

"What is going on?"

"A Yuma is attacking people on the plane now wake up so we can try to fight this thing."

"Wait a Yuma is attacking? Mamoru you know as well as I do that I can't transform into Sailor Moon anymore."

"Yes well I have an extra sword so you can fight." Usagi looked at Mamoru and saw he was Prince Endymion. He held out a hand to her and she took it. She got up and saw the Yuma.

"You said that you had an extra sword. May I use it?"

"Yes you may." The sword was about the same size as Mamoru's sword and seemed just as powerful. Usagi held it up and looked at the Yuma with disgust.

"Mamoru I am going to go check on the pilot and co-pilot. Can you hold things here while I go do that?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you. I don't see them but, I think now would be a good time to request the four captains."

"I had not thought of that. Now I think I will." Then Usagi was off for the front of the Boeing-747 airplane. Within seconds the four captains where there helping their master fight off the Yuma. When Usagi got to the door that went into the cockpit of the plane she saw a Yuma inside it. She pulled out her cell phone and called up Makoto-chan.

"Makoto-chan, I am sorry to call you up right now but I need your help. Mokotie's cousin is he a pilot? I have heard Mokotie talk about his cousin's knowledge of piloting."

"Usagi why do you ask this?"

"Don't ask questions. Just answer mine. I am right now in a position of having to take control of the airplane that I am on. I am going to need some help in just a moment." With Makoto-chan still on the phone Usagi ran into the cockpit and stabbed the Yuma and it disappeared. The two pilots where dead. It was just as she had feared. Usagi knew she had to do something quick or the plane would be the death of her and every one in it.

"Usagi yes Steve knows how to fly planes. I will put him on for you."

"Hello I was just told you need help flying a plane?" came an American voice.

"Yes are you Steve-chan?"

"Yes I am now what kind of bird are you having to fly?"

"It's a Boeing-747."

"Good to hear. I know how to fly that kind of bird best. Now get into the pilots position. That is the left seat."

"Ok I am there."

"Now grab the main control yoke. That is the most important tool you have. Just keep it level."

"Ok I think I have it. Is it the thing that looks like a steering wheel?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok yes I do have it. Now what do I do?"

"Do you have a laptop with you? If so I could help you a lot more."

"Yes I have one on the plane but I don't have it right with me. Should I go get it?"

"No you can't leave the control yoke."

"Then what should I do?"

"Put me on hold and call someone on the plane who was sitting with you and have that person bring the laptop to you"

"Ok I will." Usagi put Steve on hold and called up Mamoru.

"What is it Usagi?"

"The laptop I need it. Bring it to the cockpit of the plane now. Stop fighting and do this. The pilots have been killed and the Yuma that was up here is gone."

"Ok I will bring you the laptop." Within just moments Usagi saw Mamoru walk into the cockpit. He handed her the laptop and sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"Steve chan I have the laptop. Now what do I do?"

"What is the IP address of the laptop?"

"Mamoru what is the IP address of the laptop?" Mamoru gave Usagi the address and Usagi gave it to Steve.

"Now let me show you what to do. I am going to take control of your laptop. I am going to show you my flight simulator game screen. I have a 747 cockpit up and it's doing the same flight you are doing." The flight simulator screen appeared on the laptop screen.

"What should I be looking for?"

"I am going to show you where to check your elevation and then how to change it. You are going to want to make your bird's gages look just like mine. I am also going to point out the map and I need to know the information of your map so I can put my bird there as well." Steve over ten minutes gets both sets of gages set so they match.

"Thank you Steve chan for your help."

"No thanks needed. I am just glad I could help you out." Just then there was a clattering sound right behind Usagi. The first Yuma had just tried to slash at Usagi when Mamoru through his swords into the way and went into a lock with the Yuma.

"Usagi hold the plane up. I will deal with this Yuma."

"Ok Mamoru. Hey Steve how long until I can land this thing?"

"I am sorry to say you still have another few hours left. Just keep it stable and the way it is now. That would be the best thing you can do at this moment. Wait I got a call coming in on my cell phone. Do not do anything different from what you are doing right now."

"Ok."

"Usagi the captains seem to have a handle on that Yuma for now so I am able to come back."

"Good I am glad."

"Usagi this Yuma is extremely powerful. I don't know where it came from. Where ever it came from I know one thing for sure, this is not going to be a simple fight. The fight ahead is going to be the hardest we have ever had to fight. Wait well it will be the hardest for me to fight. You have already had to face your hardest opponent, but look at what ended up happening." Usagi just looked at Mamoru and slapped him upside the head. How he thought he could bring up that last fight for Usagi like that? Tears started to fall from Usagi's eyes like little crystals.

"Never bring that up again. It does not matter how things ended up. Right in the moment it hurts like nothing you can imagine. How would you like it if I had done what you did and it was you who had to kill me? Think twice before you open your mouth about such things again."

"Usagi I am sorry. I thought we had moved past that. I guess not. It is just one thing that we are going to have to work on. I am sorry for doing that in the first place. Looking back on it I know now that it was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I never meant for you to be the one who would have to do that."

"Mamoru can we just drop it for now. Also could you go back to the fighting? Right now I want to be alone."

"Whatever you want. I don't want to get you any more sad and depressed."

"Mamoru how is it you have such a kind heart?"

"I don't know." Then he was out with swords in hand heading back for the fight.

"Usagi are you still there?"

"Steve chan yes I am still here."

"How is the plane doing?"

"The plane is flying smoothly. The only thing that is getting to me is the fight somewhere on the plane. I wish I could go help but I can't leave the controls."

"I wish I could tell you that you can go join the fight but you are right you can't leave the controls."

"Usagi if you want Luna and I could take over. We have not been able to do much in the fight anyways so if you want to go join him do so."

"Rei-chan are you sure you want to take over this big bird?"

"Yes I would love too."

"Ok you will have to use this phone to talk to Motoki's cousin Steve chan. He is the one who has been working with me on flying this bird. He will tell you what everything is."

"Ok Usagi. Now go and help the fight." Usagi ran to where she heard sword blades clanging together.

"Usagi here take this sword." A sword was thrown to her. It was an all out fight. Her sword was clanging alongside Mamoru's sword. It was the worst Yuma battle ever. It was one sided with the Yuma winning. Still the six of them fought as hard as they could. It was one of the most intense battles they had ever fought. The Yuma struck down left. Usagi parried and tried to strike at its head. It pulled its sword up and blocked. Mamoru tried to attack its chest while Usagi tried to attack its waist. Somehow it blocked both attacks. This truly was a fight that they would not forget. The four captains did as much as they could. Suddenly the plane started to shake. _Oh just what we needed, turbulence. This is going to hopefully change how the fight is going. Perhaps it will change for our favor._ Mamoru thought.

"What's going on? Why is the plane shaking?"

"Usagi it's called turbulence. It's when the plane flies through some bad air. It's like rocky air. My question is why are we going through some right now?"

"Well I really don't know. I bet that Steve chan would know."

"One would think so right. Well we can't go check, can we?"

"No we can't" The battle raged on and the shaking of the plane helped the fight. The Yuma became more and more unstable. Just then the plane shook in just a way that it through Usagi off her feet and she slammed into a window. Before anyone could do anything the Yuma jumped over to Usagi. It shot its hand right into her body and pulled something out. It then disappeared leaving Usagi bleeding. Mamoru ran over to Usagi and held her in his arms. He held her in a way that would reduce the bleeding. With the help of the four captains he removed her shirt so he could attempt to heal her. It was a hard task but Mamoru knew he could get her stable enough to finish the flight. Mamoru used Usagi's own shirt and wrapped it tight around what looked like a stab wound where the blood was coming from. The blood started to stop coming out after about two minutes. Mamoru went to feel for a pulls and found it. It was moving quite quickly. He thought that was because of the fight they had just fought.

"Master what do you want form us right now?"

"Zoisite I want you to go to the cockpit and inform Rei and Luna of what has happened. I want them to ask Steve if they could move this plane any faster. I want to get Usagi to a hospital as soon as we land. I want Luna to call Minako chan and ask her to be waiting for us. Make sure she is ready to get us to a hospital. Oh and make sure she is informed as to what has happened on this flight. We are going to need some way to explain all of this."

"Yes master. Your wish is my command." Mamoru then turns his attention back to the love of his life. She was on the line of life and death. If she lost any more blood she might die.

"Excuse me but what is going on here?" Mamoru turns around to see one of the passengers that had not been attacked.

"I can't tell you everything but what I can tell you is you are safe now. To put it basically there was an attack on the plane. My friends and I were able to stop the terrorist. The only bad thing is my wife got injured in the fight. She was bleeding really badly. I think I have stabilized her but I don't know for sure."

"Well sir you are lucky. I am a well trained doctor. Let me look at your wife to see how she is doing." The doctor looked over the stab wound and his face went white. You have to get her to a hospital right when we land. If she does not get to one she will die. She has lost a lot of blood. She has lost too much blood. How she is still living is beyond me. It's as if she has a strong will to live. I have never seen anything like this in all my twenty years of being a doctor in the ER. I have seen gunshot wounds, stab wounds, and all sorts of wounds but, I have never seen anything quite like this. Your wife in a normal situation would be dead right now." Just then the plane started going much faster. Mamoru knew they would make it to the hospital. As he held Usagi in his arms he felt her warmth. It felt good to him. Her breathing was back to normal and her heart rate was back to normal. Her skin was very pale because of the lack of blood. After five minutes his cell phone started ringing.

"Yes what is it?"

"Mamoru how is Usagi?"

"Oh it's you Minako. Usagi is not doing well at all. She has lost too much blood. When we get there you are going to have to take us right to a hospital."

"Ok I will be waiting for you then."

"Oh and it was a terrorist attack."

"Ok. I look forward to seeing you when you land." Then the phone line went dead.

"Wait was the Minako Anon?"

"Yes it was. My wife and I are good friends with her."

"Well do you mind if I join you at the hospital. I want to make sure your wife lives through this."

"If Minako says you can ride in the Limo you may but if not you will have to find another way to the hospital."

"Thank you for this. I do hope your wife lives."

"May I ask what your name it?"

"Sir my name is Dr. Chang Shin. What is your name?"

"My name is Chiba Mamoru. It is good to meet you Doctor Chang. I am glad you where here."

"I love to help people in need. I am glad I was here to help you Mamoru-chan. What is the name of your wife?"

"Her name is Chiba Usagi."

"Usagi chan is a nice name. It fits your wife perfectly. Mamoru-chan you are one lucky man to have a wife like this. She seems strong even when she could die. The chances she is still living are one in a billion."

"Wow that makes me feel really lucky."

"ETA (estimated time of arrival) SFO (San Francisco International Airport), CA (California), USA (United States of America) ten minutes and closing." Came the voice of Rei-chan over the speaker system.

"Mamoru-chan that was not our pilot. Do you know who that was?"

"Yes I do. That is another friend of my wife's. You see the terrorists tried taking over the plane. They even killed the pilot and co-pilot. We killed the two who where in the cockpit and saved the plane. Let's say this much we know how to fight when we need to. We take pride in our knowledge of how to fight. We can fight off swords, guns, and fists."

"Amazing, simply amazing. Glad you where on this flight then. If you were not we might be dead by now."

"Agreed, now we just have to land and not be killed when our friend is trying to do that. I know it can be hard to land a plane."

"ETA (estimated time of arrival) SFO (San Francisco International Airport), CA (California), USA (United States of America) two minutes in closing. We have permission to land." Two minutes later the plane landed. A landing crew came in to show the way. Minako was waiting for them at the doors. Usagi was lifted right onto a stretcher and was taken out to an ambulance.

"Mamoru, Rei, Luna how good it is to see you all again."

"I just wish Usagi where better so she could say the same. Oh this is Dr. Chang Shin. He found Usagi and me. He saw she was hurt and helped out. He wants to join us at the hospital."

"Mamoru anyone who tried to help Usagi is a friend of mine. Dr. Chang if you want to ride with us to the hospital you are welcome to."

"Minako chan that would be nice of you. Thank you."

"Minako I think I am going to ride in with Usagi."

"Ok you do that Mamoru. If she wakes up it would be good for her to see your face."

"My thoughts exactly. Well, see you all at the hospital." Mamoru followed the stretcher that Usagi was on and he felt heavier than ten thousand pounds of rock. Still unsure if Usagi was going to live or die was really hard on him. He could not live without her. That much he knew for sure. He needed her for so many reasons. He also felt guilty for not being able to do more for his wife.

"How is she doing?"

"Sir she is stable. We have an IV sending blood into her. That stab wound is being treated right now. We are stitching it up. It is going to take some time for it to fully heal."

"So she is going to live?"

"Yes we are happy to tell you that your wife is going to live. I will be back out in a moment at that time you may go in and see her."

"Thank you doctor." Mamoru sat back down in the hospital chair. The doors behind him opened and he saw Minako, Rei, and Luna come through their expressions hardened and their faces had sunk. They looked like Mount Rushmore only crumbled slightly, just enough for someone to notice."

"Mamoru how is Usagi?"

"She is going to live. The doctor is taking care of her stab wounds right now. I don't think she is going to be able to do very much work for the wedding. She is going to need to take care of herself."

"Understood. This is good news. The fact that she is going to live is good."

"When the doctor comes back out he said I could go in and see her. While I do that I want you three to get an update on her from the doctor. I will also not want to be disturbed while I am in with her." Then after those words were spoken no one spoke again. The hospital was dead silent. You could even hear a pen drop. After what felt like forever the doctor came out.

"Doctor I would like it if you could fill in my friend Miss Aino."

"Understood, and the room is right through those doors and she is the first on the right." Mamoru went through the doors the doctor indicated and found his wife in bead sitting up. Her eyes where open and her skin was not so pale.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like Cloud Strife just did Omnislash Slash "V" on me."

"I am sorry I did not react as fast as I should have. It just all happened so quickly. One seconded you where standing the next it plunged its hand into you and pulled something out and was gone."

"Wait it took something out of my body? Could you tell what it was?"

"I am sorry but I did not see it." Usagi moved her hand over where she knew the Yuma had plunged its hand into her.

"The last thing I remember is feeling cold sharp claws piercing my skin. After that it's blank then waking up here not knowing what happened."

"Rei good it's you. Your directions where not that good. It took us a long time to find the hospital."

"Makoto I am sorry. I was not even sure if I was telling you the directions to the right hospital. I felt like I was back in Japan giving you directions to a hospital."

"Don't worry about it. I found it and that is all that matters. Motoki is waiting in the car." The doors behind them opened again and this time a woman with small spectacles and a very Asian face came walking in.

"Where is she? I must see her right away to make sure those American doctors did things right."

"Ami-chan you are here."

"Well yes I am here. I got to that Korman's home and they told me that you two had rushed off to a hospital to see a friend who just arrived from Japan and was injured. I called around and found this place. I was driving around as I was calling so it was no problem finding the place."

"Well Ami, Mamoru is in with her and does not want to be disturbed. If it were not for his request we would let you in to see her."

"Ami you made it Makoto you too? Usagi will be glad to see the two of you. Ami why don't you come see her first. She will want to see you first. After all you are the doctor here." The two of them went back to the room to where Usagi was. "Usagi guess who is here to see you?"

"Who is here to see me?"

"Just your own privet doctor who is going to look over the work of the doctor who worked on you and make sure everything was done right. Then I will relax and ask you how you are doing."

"Ami-chan, it's good to see you too." Usagi smiled at the sight of her old friend.

"Usagi I don't know anything of your flight and I would like to know what happened to make you to have to come here." Usagi nodded her head towards Mamoru to explain what happened.

"Well we got on to the plane and I was settling down. I had just put on my head phones and Zoisite spoke to me and told me he had found out about a new evil. After some time of nothing but rest a Yuma. I woke Usagi up. The four captains showed up and helped me fight as Usagi went to the cockpit to check on things there. The pilots had been killed and she took over, but only after killing the Yuma that was there. With some help she flew the plane quite well. Soon Rei came and said for her to go help the fight out while Rei and Luna would fly the plane. The fight was a long one. After some time we flew into a bad area. There was a lot of turbulence and the plane started shaking. After a few moments Usagi was thrown against a window. The Yuma jumped at her, plunged one of its hands into her and took something out of her. After it did this it disappeared." The look on Ami's face was ghostly white.

"A Yuma attack. This can't be good."

"Ami it is much worse than any of us can imagine. The new Yuma are stronger and more powerful than the two that Mio created. You know those Shel and Swor."

"This is not good. We don't even know what it took from Usagi."

"Ami don't worry about that. Right now I am alive and that is all that matters. Makoto-chan is getting married. That is all that is important right now."

"Wait more important than even me being your husband?"

"Mamoru if I could I would slap you right now."

"Steve Usagi will be alright. I am going to try to see if the doctor will let us bring her back to your place or that friend of yours tonight. What is your friends name again?"

"His name is Tim and I will let him know that she is alright and that he should get a sleeping area set up right away."

"Thank you. Now here comes the doctor now."

"Ok just call me when you are done with the doctor." With the umpteenth click within the last few hours a phone call ended. (I truly hope you like my subtle humor. Ok it is not as funny as it could be but I like it)

"Doctor Miss Aino is getting something to eat so she wanted me to speak with you."

"Ok sounds good."

"Can we take Usagi with us tonight? We will make sure she does not do anything that involves any real work. You see she came to help me get ready for my wedding."

"Very well, if she gets worse take her to a hospital right away. If you need me here is my card." With that the doctor went back in to get a nurse to help Usagi into a wheel chair.

"Minako thank you for letting us use your limo."

"Usagi this is the only way you will be able to go anywhere for a bit. I will not let you travel unless you can be lying down. Now shut your eyes and sleep. We will wake you up when we get to our destination." It had been decided that Usagi and Mamoru would be spending the night at one of Steve Korman friend's houses. Motoki and Steve where cousins. This is a fact that has to be noted here for many reasons. Steve is someone who loved his family. He loved his distant in location family. Now this friend of his he considered an adopted family. He knew his friend in this family really wanted to learn Japanese. He asked Motoki if while he and his Japanese friends were in town if his friend could get some lessons in Japanese. This is one of the many reasons for Usagi and Mamoru going to this home on that night. Because Mamoru had spent some time in London four years before he knew some English. Minako was a famous singer. She had parts of her songs in English because England and America where some of the countries that loved her music the most next to Japan. This made it so she too knew some English. The reason I am telling you this is because it is important to know if you are to understand parts of this fanfic.

"Minako where is it exactly we are going?"

"Mamoru we are going to Marin County to the town of Kentfield. The address is 3 Cypress Ave, Kentfield, CA, USA. From what I know it is the home of one of Steve Korman's friends. His name is Tim Christ. Odd last name if you ask me. But Steve asked us: how do we say Christmas? He says it's Christmas without the "mas" at the end."

"Yes how odd of a name."

"Tomorrow morning we are to give this Tim a lesson in Japanese. That should be fun. If he really wants to learn some fine with me. That means I will have to get up early. Darn I wanted to get some real sleep and even sleep in."

"Well what about Usagi and me? We don't get to sleep in either."

"Well you better make sure she gets all the sleep she needs. She has had a long day and a half."

"Minako don't worry about that." The rest of the ride was spent in silence the driver seemed to know where he was going so well he found the place without any problem.

"Miss Minako we have arrived." The driver said when he came to a stop. Minako and Mamoru saw lights on in a house whose color could not be seen in the darkness that was the night.

"Mamoru look at this. Its red brick that would explain why at first we could not tell what color this house is. The color red can't be scene at night unless it is a red light or something."

"How true. I had not thought of that." Minako rang the doorbell.

"Coming, coming I will be right there." Came the voice of a young man inside the house. A moment later there stood a young man who looked like he might need a haircut or two or three. His hair almost completely covered his glasses. He had on a black muscle shirt with black jeans on. He was big around the waist but looked friendly none the less. He pushed back his hair so someone could see his eyes.

"Are you Tim Christ chan?"

"Pleas just call me Tim. Wait I know who you are. You are Minako Aino. I love your music. No one told me you would be coming. I was just informed that a Mamoru and Usagi would be coming."

"Don't worry Tim chan I am just providing them a ride. Mamoru-chan why don't you go get Usagi-chan."

"Ok sounds like a plan."

"May I go get your things Mamoru sir?"

"Yes you may." Tim Mamoru and Minako walk back to the limo. The truck opens up and Tim grabs both suit cases.

"Do you need any help with those?" Minako asks Tim.

"No thank you. I can lift four times this without a problem. This is a feather to me."

"Wow how old is you?"

"I am fifteen and a half, more or less."

"You are strong for your age."

"If you think I am strong then you don't know many strong muscled people. I am one of the weakest at my high school."

"Are you now? Well you seem strong enough to me." When Minako said this Tim tripped on the flagstone steps that went up to the front door of his home. He twisted his body around as he fell, bringing the two suit cases down on top of him.

"Shit, that hurt. Oh shoot I just swore in front of guests and a celebrity who I really like. Oh bugger. Sorry Alan I just stole your line. Oops I just said all that out loud did I?"

"Yes you did. Don't worry about it. We all have those moments when we do some really foolish things. Here let me help you up."

"Don't worry I got it." Tim said as he stood up. He dusted himself off, grabbed the fallen suit cases and got them inside the house. Mamoru soon followed with Usagi in his arms.

"Where should I put her down?"

"Mamoru sir over here on our sofa bed." Tim said indicating a pulled out bed. The sheets where pulled back already.

"Mamoru I am thirsty."

"Tim where are there cups? Usagi wants something to drink." Without thinking Tim went to get a tall cup of water.

"Does she want an iced drink or plane? And is there anything she wants more than anything else if so voice it to me now."

"Usagi what do you want to drink?"

"I want ice water."

"Tim she wants ice water." Without a second thought Tim filled the tall cup with ice water and took it out to Mamoru. Mamoru handed the cup to Usagi who took a deep sip of water.

"Thank you for the water." Then Usagi fell asleep again. To Tim she looked so peaceful.

"Mamoru I will see you in the morning. I have to go."

"Minako see ya latter then."

"Good night Miss. Minako Aino."

"Good night Tim and thank you for helping us."

"No problem. Glad to help." Tim walked with Minako out to her limo, saw that she was safe then returned to his current guests.

"So Tim where should I sleep? I want to let Usagi have a bed to herself. I also want to be close to her." Tim thought quickly. He was good at improv and now was the time to show it.

"Well we have sleeping bags; I can clear this sofa here for you and make it like a bed. I know I have done that many times. I could also bring in two chairs that can connect and u can use them as a bed. I have also done that a number of times."

"Well what do you think is the best thing?"

"I don't really know which one I would choose. It all depends on what is going on. I am giving you options."

"Thank you for the options. I just have to figure out which one to choose." Tim thought of a new option that he was just going to do for Mamoru. He ran up to his room and got his mattress and a new cover. He also got some new sheets. He brought all this down and set it up for Mamoru.

"I just thought of this. It's a good mattress. Use it or we will be at this all night." Then Tim started to go back up to his room when Mamoru called for him.

"What about you? What are you going to sleep on?"

"Well that is for me to know. You don't need to worry about it."

"Where is the restroom should I or Usagi need to use during the night?"

"Come I will show you. I will also show you where the cups are and the water."


End file.
